Particulate materials of high density, for example rods or filaments of oxidised copper, are administered by mouth to ruminant animals for the purpose of nutritional supplementation or medicinal treatment, more especially for the treatment of trace element deficiencies.
Such orally administered high density particulate material is employed because particles of appropriate size and density lodge for prolonged periods in the ruminant stomachs. Slow solution of the active substance, e.g. trace element or trace elements, takes place. The duration for which the active substance remains effective can extend to several months and, for example, up to one year in the case of a copper oxide particulate.
Oral administration of these high density particulate materials is especially suitable for ruminant animals grazed extensively, handled infrequently and not receiving supplementary feeding.
Material such as particulate copper oxide rods or filaments is normally administered in the form of individual doses. The appropriate dose is commonly contained within a capsule of gelatin, which dissolves rapidly in the ruminant stomach. The filled gelatin capsule is of high relative density, usually 2 or more, which prevents it from being regurgitated. The gelatin typically dissolves within about 15 minutes, when in contact with the aqueous contents of the rumen or reticulum, and the released particles, being of high density, tend to sink to the bottom of whichever part of the ruminant stomach they are in. The particulate character and weight of the beneficial material causes very delayed passage through the parts of the ruminant stomach, lasting up to several months, thus giving prolonged effective treatment from a single administered dose.
Existing boluses are relatively expensive, mainly due to the high cost of the gelatin capsules when compared with the cost of the material to be administered.
The present invention therefore has as a principal object to provide an alternative and less expensive bolus for administration to ruminant animals. Moreover, increasingly strict control of animal-derived substances such as gelatin, to prevent spread of disease, make it desirable to provide a means of administration of particulates such as copper oxide rods or filaments for which gelatin is not required.